Technical Field
The invention relates generally to fashion accessories and to electronic charger cables for charging portable electronic devices. Particular embodiments relate to electronic charger cables that are usable as fashion accessories.
Discussion of Art
Battery-powered portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, have become ubiquitous. Also ubiquitous is a problem that the battery of a portable electronic device can run out of battery charge (i.e., become depleted) during use of the device, or while the device is being carried around. Once depleted, the battery needs to be recharged which requires the electronic device to be connected to a power source. Commonly, devices come with charger cables, but often, the user does not keep the charger cable with the device as it may take up too much storage space, for example in a pocket or a bag. Nonetheless, it is desirable to keep a charger cable handy and close by—where a user carries a charger cable, then a depleted portable electronic device can be used while charging. However, where the user does not carry a charger cable with the device, then a depleted portable electronic device becomes unusable until a charger cable is acquired and the device is recharged.
Sometimes, users of portable electronic devices do not carry charger cables because the cables are bulky and would take up space in the users' handbags, backpacks, or the like. Sometimes, users of portable electronic devices misplace their charger cables because the cables can be removed easily from the portable electronic devices (which the user will carry with them) but not so easily from wall power outlets or the like, or for other reasons the cables may simply be misplaced. Still further, standard charger cables are unsightly and users typically want to have them hidden or out of sight, or just left at home.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing, there is a need for a charger cable usable with commonly available portable electronic devices that is easy to transport and keep close by for situations where such a cable is needed (e.g., to recharge a portable electronic device) but which will not take up extra space or be likely to be misplaced. There is further a need for a charger cable that is aesthetically pleasing so a fashion-conscious user will not be deterred from carrying it in public. Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a decorative charger cable apparatus that improves upon conventional charger cables on the market and overcomes the problems and drawbacks associated with such prior art charger cables.